Comfort
by CatchingMyBreath
Summary: Directly after the bombing in Dallas, Bill finds Sookie sucking the bullets from Eric. When Bill walks away, Eric is there to comfort Sookie. One Shot. Eric/Sookie pairing with some Sookie/Godric overtones.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – This is a one shot! I may or may not write a sequel to this at a later time. I am currently working on a multi-chapter story that will end up as a trilogy. My muse kept knocking away at my brain for me to write this so here it is. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. _

Here I am kneeling on the floor next to Eric Northman, the man who just tricked me into sucking bullets out of his chest and I was watching my boyfriend walk away from me. I could see the disgust in his eyes and it was aimed at me. Sadly, I didn't have the heart nor the energy to try and stop him. After spending two days in the basement of the church with no food, almost being raped, the fight with Lorena and now the bombing I didn't have the energy.

I _knew _that sucking these bullets out of Eric's chest wouldn't endear me to Bill but dammit to hell, Eric HAD been the one who saved me from the church and the insufferable man had taken silver to his flesh for me. Even if the bullets would have pushed themselves out, I had shortened the time and pain it would have taken. It was the least I could do for the man. With a groan I leaned forward and laid my forehead on Eric's chest. I knew this vampire would not harm me and right now he was the one in front of me and I needed a minute to breath.

As my forehead hit his chest, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I was inhaling for the second time, I felt long, cool fingers weave into my hair and cradle the back of my head. Those fingers lightly began massaging and I didn't even bother to suppress my groan. Eric, bless the man didn't try to move, he let me lay there and continued to cradle my head. I moved my head slightly to the left and my tired eyes met his.

" Are you okay Little One? " Eric asked speaking softly. I noticed Eric's eyes weren't his normal cold and manipulative blue. These eyes that looked down at me, held something akin to tenderness and that caused a jolt to go straight to my heart.

" At the moment...not so much. It's been a long month. I saved Bill from drainers and then was nearly beaten to death for it afterward. I've watched two acquaintance's of mine die because of who they associated with, my brother was thrown in jail for a crime he didn't commit, my Gran was murdered for the same reason, my cat was killed, I was nearly killed again by the same serial killer who killed those girls. I was almost eaten alive by the three unstable vamps that Bill knew, I had vampire blood shoved down my throat by a dying vampire who might I add was stealing money from you. And the list goes on and on and on. I'm tired Eric...so tired. I feel like I could sleep for weeks."

I ended my tirade with a sigh and closed my eyes again and all the while, Eric continued to run his fingers through my hair. It was soothing, gentle and so very unlike the ancient Viking. I must have dozed off at some point because the next thing I know, I'm waking up with my head cradled against Eric's chest and he's walking beside Godric and we are entering the hotel. I let my eyes close again and sleep comes swiftly.

When I open my eyes next, it's dark in the room and I'm in bed. I close my eyes again and go to roll over and an arm snakes around my waist and hauls me back, causing my back to his cool flesh. I squeaked in surprise as a voice whispered in my ear.

" Shh it's okay Little One, you are safe. "

Eric...I'm in bed with Eric. I open my eyes and in front of my lays Godric. Well okay then...I'm in bed with two vampires and neither one of them are my boyfriend. Boyfriend...whose name is Bill...who I haven't seen since last night. Which reminds me...

" Eric...why am I in your bed...with Godric. Why am I not in bed with Bill. I would have thought you would have dropped me off in my room. " My voice sounding louder then I intended in the dark room. I tried squirming against his hold but stop when he moans softly.

" Be still woman. I can only take so much. " Eric whispers against the back of my neck.

" You are in my bed, Little One because when I arrived at the hotel I was informed that Bill had already checked out. Your luggage was waiting for us at the desk. It appears your precious Bill has left you here and I didn't want you to wake up in a strange room by yourself. And to be perfectly honest not only am I loving the fact that you are in my bed but I don't trust Lorena to give up so easy. What is it that you humans say. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. "

Beside me Godric raised a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear that was tickling my nose.

" Don't worry Miss Stackhouse, no harm shall come to you while you are here. I can assure you my child will behave himself. There is only one bed in the room and neither one of us wishes to sleep on the floor. It is almost dawn, so come get some sleep. Later tonight is going to be busy and I do hope you will join us."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Well that's just perfect...my boyfriend left me in Dallas all because I helped saved his Sheriff. Well screw him! It's not like I cheated on the man. While I don't condone Eric's actions and it was tricky, I owed him and this was me paying his back. As sleep took me again, I vowed to deal with this later tonight. For now I was going to sleep in Eric's bed, sandwiched between two ancient vampires who for some reason felt the need to comfort me.

Comfort apparently comes in all shapes and sizes was my last thought before my dreams took me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late into the afternoon when Sookie woke, still sandwiched between the two ancient vampires, Eric's arm still flung around her waist. Only this time she was facing him and her cheek was pressed against the cool flesh of his chest. Without looking she could feel Godric's body pressed up against her back, his hand on her hip. Since both vampires were dead for the day, she picked up Eric's arm and slid downward on the bed, scooting off the end. Once free, she turned to look at the two vampires.

Godric looked even younger then he normally did as he rested. His young boyish features were more prominent then they had been when she'd met him. The usual tight lipped frown and furrow in his brow was smoothed out in sleep. He was still just as gorgeous as he was when awake but now there was a peacefulness about him that wasn't there before. His chest didn't move but as her eyes scanned his torso, she noticed how well built he was for someone who was turned at a young age. The tattoos that riddled his body were gorgeous against his alabaster skin and she felt her breath hitch in her throat for just a second as her eyes moved down to his boxers. She quickly averted her eyes and moved them to gaze at Eric.

She couldn't help herself and walked over to his side of the bed to stare down at the ancient Viking. His shortened blond locks barely fell over his eyes and his cheek was pressed into the pillow. She didn't think it was possible but the man was even more beautiful when he was at peace. When he had died for the day, Eric's lower lip had jutted out just a bit and without thinking about it, she traced it with her thumb. His lips were cool and surprisingly very soft. Bill's lips were rough and sometimes felt chapped when he kissed her but Eric's..." Oh my!" She whispered as her fingers moved of their own accord and swept through his hair. His hair felt like spun silk in between her fingers. She continued her journey and her fingers found themselves moving down his cheeks and over his jaw line.

Her fingers splayed apart as they reached his chest and she held her breath when she felt the muscles adorning this vampire's body. When her fingers reached his abdomen, she suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled her hand away quickly. Her breath shuddered and she quickly realized how aroused she had become while feeling up Eric. She turned quickly, taking one last peek at the peaceful vampires and all but ran into the bathroom.

She filled the tub with water and stripped off her clothes. Pinning her hair up on her head, she climbed into the bath and laid back. Sookie rested her head on the back of the tub and closed her eyes. She let the events of yesterday drift away as the warm water soothed her aching muscles. As she relaxed in her bath, her thoughts kept drifting to the two vampires in the other room. Waking in Eric's arms wasn't something she had ever envisioned before, but she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a deep sense of contentment, as she laid trapped between the two vampires.

She let her fingers trail down her neck and over her collarbone as she remembered the feel of Eric's body under her fingertips; she pictured him standing above her, his head dipping as he grazed her lips with his own. Sookie gasped as she moved her hand lower, gently running her thumb over her right nipple, a small moan escaped her parted lips as she her nipple tightened. She rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she cupped her left breast with her other hand. Her head rocked side to side as small sparks of pleasure shot through her body; releasing her right nipple, she slid her hand lower under the water and between her parted thighs. She ran her middle finger lightly over her pleasure point, as the fingers on her left hand continued to pluck at her nipple.

Lifting her right leg, she placed it on the side of the bath, and dipped her hand lower, circling the opening of her warmth as she rubbed the hard nub with her thumb, a finger sliding in, and then another. Moans of pleasure filled the bathroom as she rocked against her fingers sloshing the water over the sides of the bath. She increased the tempo of her fingers as she pleasured herself on her hand, images of Eric and Godric flashed behind her closed lids as the springs coiled tighter in her belly, her body shook in anticipation as she climbed higher and higher, whimpers fell from her lips as she sought her much desired release.

"Mmm Eric," she moaned as she gripped the side of the tub with her left hand, her hips rising and back arching as she neared her peak.

"You called." His deep and rich voice, echoed throughout the bathroom, as he leaned against the door frame. His blue orbs blazing with desire as he watched. Sookie's eyes fly open as the voice penetrated the bubble she was in, embarrassment flooded over her as she moved to cover herself up but before she had the chance, Eric was kneeling beside the bath.

"Please, do not stop on my account," he smirked as he whispered.

"Eric, I..I..erm," Sookie stammered as she flushed a bright red color.

"Continue," he ordered his voice firm as he stared into her eyes.

Sookie gasped as she saw the lust shining bright in Eric's eyes, she felt herself drowning in them, and heat washed over her as her body reacted to his presence. She bit her lips as desired pooled in her belly.

Eric groaned at the sight and lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, he ran his thumb over her chewed lip, his fangs clicking down into place.

"Or would you prefer if I gave you a helping hand?" he asked as he ran his hand over her wet skin, his fingers ghosted over the top of her breasts. He rubbed his thumb over her pebbled nipple, making Sookie gasp and arch her back slightly against the wet wall of the tub. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he trailed his hand lower under the water between her parted thighs.

Sookie felt his fingers probe her warmth as she stared deep into his eyes, a little voice in her head screamed at her that it was wrong, but she told it to shut up. At that moment, she didn't care about right and wrong all she cared about was Eric and the hand he had between her legs.

Eric slid a long finger into her welcoming heat, he moved the single digit in and out of her a few times before adding a second. He tangled his other hand in her hair pulling her head back slightly. He thrust his two fingers into her as he rubbed her hard nub with his thumb. He longed to sink his fangs into her neck and drink her sweet blood, but that would mean breaking his gaze upon her flushed face. Sookie cried out in delight as Eric pleasured her with his fingers, sparks of desire shot through her body.

"Please Eric, faster!" she begged in a voice dripping with need.

Instantly complying with her wishes, Eric thrust his fingers faster, his thumb pressing harder on her swollen nub. Groaning at the feel of her walls starting to tighten around his fingers, "Come for me Lover," he ordered as he continued to work her hard. The feel of Eric's fingers inside her and his words was too much for Sookie to take and she came hard, closing her eyes as she screamed his name. The shout bouncing off the walls of the bathroom as her body surrendered to the pleasure.

Eric slowed his fingers down as he worked Sookie through her release; he waited for her to come down from her high as he petted her. As soon as Sookie opened her eyes, Eric swooped down and crushed his lips to hers with bruising force, he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and the other under her legs, lifting her out of the bath, and placing her on her feet in the middle of the bathroom. Cupping her face, he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping across her lips, demanding access. Her lips parted and his tongue swept quickly inside to explore and taste her. Another quiet groan escapes from his lips as Sookie's hands slowly crept up his chest, her fingers splaying across his chest muscles. Eric's hand slowly slides from her cheek to her jaw as he breaks the kiss to trail his lips across her jawline, his nose flaring slightly at the scent of her arousal in the air. Slowly, Eric's hands descend down Sookie's body, stopping at her hips and gripping them lightly as slowly guides her backwards towards the wall.

Once Sookie's back was pressed against the wall, Eric's lips move to her neck, his fangs grazing her flesh just above her vein, the need to mark her, rising quickly to the surface. As he moved lower, his lips and tongue lapping at the beads of water, Sookie's hand crept into his hair, her fingers gripping the strands. Her head falling back against the wall as his tongue swirled around her hardened nipple, nipping at it gently before soothing the sting away. He sucked her breast into his mouth and his fangs scrapped her flesh, the skin breaking causing small beads of blood to quickly pool at the surface. Inhaling sharply, air which Eric did not need, as his tongue slowly lapped up the small red beads. A low growl escapes from Eric's lips as his lips trail lower, his knees coming to rest on the floor.

"Look at me Lover," Eric's lust filled voice commanded. Sookie's head lifted from the wall and her eyes moved lower, her breath hitching as Eric's head lowered. Her eyes staying locked on the head of blond hair as his head lowers, his tongue darting out to trail across her inner thigh. His eyes peek back up at Sookie before burying his head between her parted thighs, his tongue quickly flicking across her swollen flesh.

One large hand slides up her leg, stopping to snake around to the bend in the knee. Lifting her leg over his shoulder as two long fingers probed her warmth before sliding in slowly, his tongue continuing to quickly move over her.

"Fuck," Sookie cried out, as she gripped his shoulder with one of her hands, she tangled the other in his hair and held him to her, her hips rocking into his ministrations. A low rumble started in his chest and leaving his throat as a low growl as he felt her fingers dig into his shoulder. Sookie ground herself against his mouth, desperate for her release, so lost in her pleasure she didn't hear the bathroom door open again.

Godric watched from the doorway as his child drove the telepath to her release, his body reacting to the sight, he stripped his clothes off and quietly made his way across the room. Gently slipping in behind Sookie, bringing her back to rest on his chest. Sliding his hands down her arms, his hands gently gripped her hips.

Dipping his head down, his cool lips finding her neck as he tugged on her hips, pulling her back into him. A soft groan leaves his lips as she pressed back against him, his hands moving off her hips and up her body to cup her breasts. His teeth nipped at her throat as he twisted her nipples between his fingers.

Her mind frantically tried to search for reasons to explain why this was wrong but all arguments disappeared from her mind as Eric and Godric's combined efforts sent her into a frenzy. All she could focus on was the pleasure they were giving her. She rested her head against Godric's shoulder as she continued to rock her hips against Eric's mouth.

Eric could feel her orgasm approaching and redoubled his efforts; he grazed her swollen flesh with his fangs and was rewarded with a rush of liquid as she climaxed hard, screaming for all to hear. As her release flowed over her, Eric moved his head to the side and sank his fangs into her femoral artery, as Godric sank his into her neck.

The sweet taste of her blood flowed into their mouths, making them both groan in pleasure. They both drank deeply, taking another mouthful of her rich blood before reluctantly moving back. Eric ran his tongue over his fangs, piercing it before running it over the marks. Up at her neck, Godric did the same, his tongue lazily moving over the spot from which he fed.

Sookie's legs wobbled before going weak and she started to sink to the floor, but before she hit she was scooped up into the strong arms of Eric. He carried her through the hotel room and back to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. His large frame stretched out beside her as Godric crawled on the bed and moved over her. He dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers in a gentle and loving gesture.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Godric's neck and returned the kiss as she parted her legs letting him settle between them, she could feel Godric's arousal brushing against her and she bucked her hips in invitation. Reaching between them, her fingers wrapped around his cool and smooth flesh which pulled a groan from Godric's lips. Bringing his free hand to her hip and gripping it tightly as the other guides his hardened length to her. Lifting his eyes to hers, his hips thrust forward, entering her fully.

"Sookie."

"Oh god!" Sookie cried out.

"Sookie, open your eyes."

"Mmm," Sookie whimpered.

"Come on Lover, open your eyes," Eric said from the spot beside her.

"What?" she muttered opening her eyes slowly, the bright lights in the room blinding her. She shielded her eyes as she looked around the room, struggling to understand what was going on.

"You fell asleep in the bath, Lover," Eric told her as he knelt down beside the tub.

Sookie stared at Eric in disbelief. Her face flushed as she sat up and reached for the plug, the memory of the dream washing over her.

A dream... it had all been a dream.


	3. Author's Note

A/N I know it's been a -long- time since I updated either story of mine for TB. I myself hate when others just abandon stories and I'm no better. I've kinda lost my feel for TB after the last two books and the horribleness of the TV show these last two seasons. It's going to take me a bit to get back into writing as my real life has become chaotic due to a pending separation within my marriage. For anyone interested who sees this.. my two True Blood Stories are up for grabs if anyone would like to finish them. The only thing I ask is that you credit me for the chapters I posted and allow me to keep those chapters up on my profile. If you would like to take over and continuing to write the stories either Comfort or The Right Temperament please send me a PM and I'll make a note on the story as to who has taken it over so it doesn't go to anyone else. It will be a first come first serve type of situation.

Thank you all so much for all your amazing reviews and your favorites. It truly brightens my day when I receive the emails. Choosing to hand over my babies took months and months of agonized thinking as I poured many weeks and months into my writing. Hopefully soon I'll be able to get back to you all with more stories.

~ Thank you all so much

Rachael


End file.
